The etch rate or dissolution rate of a thin film on a semiconductor substrate can be determined by taking measurements of the thin film before and after a particular etching process. The time for the particular etching process to reach an end point is specified from pre-etch measurements, pre-dissolution measurements, or pre-clean measurements, as well as post-etch measurements, post-dissolution measurements, or post-clean measurements. Thin film metrology equipment, such as an ellipsometer, can be used to measure a film thickness before and after applying a process or a set of processes. A number of time series experiments must be conducted in order to capture the accurate dissolution rate for each particular thin film especially where reactors cannot run experiments for short times due to process or equipment constraints. As a result, several experiments may need to be conducted to determine the dissolution rates for a multiple layered semiconductor substrate. For example, when conducting multiple experiments on a substrate a user must run a time series experiment which varies time in an attempt to capture varying etch or dissolution rates in the film. The equipment for conducting the multiple experiments is not capable of allowing for very short process times due to process and equipment constraints. Thus, meaningful thin film induction dissolution effects and differences are unable to be captured with the current equipment.
It is within this context that the embodiments arise.